Davionfuxa
DavionFuxa is a resident of Bristol, Somerset, Kingdom of England. He is a politician, mostly on the county level, in his home county of Somerset. He as occasional traveler, and has ventured outside his county of Somerset into the neighbor county of Wiltshire to the east. Character Biography Earlier Records Wandering into Chard, DavionFuxa set off to make a life for himself. While he drudged a lot in the mines, he slowly advanced his status. He started to toil away with his field of corn as well and he moved on to enjoy himself in the company of those in the Green Bush Inn and other taverns of Chard. Later he dealt with wheat and vegetables, and chopped wood in the nearby forest. Firmly standing tall he wondered what he can do as a Blacksmith of Chard. Wearing plain clothes, he continued with his advancement and became a part of the Chard Community. He joined the Chard Town Council, ran and lost in an election to become Mayor, and worked hard to make Chard a better place. At the end of the earliest records it is said he sold his fields in Chard, and blew up his workshop, 'The Smoking Iron', advanced to level 3, and promptly moved to Bristol where he purchased a cow ranch and started attending the Somerset University to learn the way of the State. Early Public Service Eventually after moving to Bristol, DavionFuxa would start traveling and visiting the other towns of Somerset. In these travels he would also bring back goods for the consumption of Bristols residents. Having advanced to level 3 also and having good recent knowledge about the difficulties associated with the lower levels, he started to work on combining knowledge about the many elements in life in an easy to access written document, for each of the individual towns and capital in Somerset. These In-depth guides would appear in Bath, Bristol, Chard, and Bridgewater in quick order. During his travels however, there was trouble in finding candidates for mayor in the capital. Being in Bridgewater at the time, he set up an escort and headed back to win and election to be Mayor. Winning the election in the second round of voting he quickly made many reforms, such as attempting to micromanage the fields and ranches and the goods in the market, as well as attempting to lay some groundwork foundations for Bristol institutions, and reviving the Bristol Town Council of old to help him while he was mayor, and also to help future mayors who would come after him. He would also leave in the Bristol archives a document for future mayors in how to run the capital's town hall and welcome Sybil to become the parish priest of Bristol's local church. Recent Public Service Around the time his term as mayor ended in Bristol, County Council elections were coming to close, and during this time there was only the Patrons party as a voting choice. This concerned Davionfuxa as he felt the need for voters to have at least two choices when voting for their representatives on the county level. His efforts though failed and in the few days approaching the voting day, he dropped the idea, leading the Patrons to run the county for the term. Leaving the county scene, Davion moved on to finishing his early inititive of providing his in-depth guides by heading to Gloucester and writing the very last one. He would also go to write a more county oriented version of his in-depth guide on the county level, which he hoped would provide even more information to the citizens of Somerset. It was around this time however that the king would laden new rules on communication in the kingdom. Through his innovations, it became rather impossible to view dialect in neighboring towns, and most of the information Davion had accumalated disapeared into the background of neglect and abandonment. The guides are now meer relics of information as the elements of life approached a period of rapid change. Time would finally pass for Davion though as once again the County Council elections began. He would work to get help create the second list for voters in the county, as well as be elected as a county councilor. In odd fashion however, he got in by chance when the candidate Oake died while campaigning. He would seceed Oake to reprsent Somerset as an independent councilor. Problems would plague him however as a room would not seem to be made for him, and he would be unable to perform in any appointed position during that first term. It would be better when he was elected again in the next election, and appointed to the position of Sergeant, though this time he was plagued with problems that prevented him from accomplishing his respected duties. While a Councilor however, he worked hard to do what he could outside of the management of the county itself. The Legal Corpus had gone unchecked for quite a time, and he would seek to help rectify this by single handedly jumpstarting the proecess the 3 books. He would fail to see books 2 and 3 updated while in office but he would see the first updated. To this day, it would appear that neither of the other two books would be updated and remain as outdated documents in the present time. While a councilor, he also believe he performed admirable: showing up to discuss issues both in the chambers of the Council and the Parliament building of the Kingdom. While a councilor he also believed that he had performed admirably; showing up to discuss issues both in the chambers of the County Council, as well as the Hoise of Parliament. He failed to be elected on the third attempt to become a councilor for the county, but he vowed he would return. He then failed on the forth attempt and vowed again. On the fifth attempt he would finally return to the County Council. Present Life Currently Davion is on the County Council, representing the citizens of Somerset. He holds the Mines Superintendent Portfolio and is actively engaged in working on the revisions and updates for the Somerset Legal Corpus. On the National Level he is actively pursuing discussions regarding National Laws and the House of Parliament Charter. Behind the scenes he is traveling within Somerset and acting as a Trader for Bristol Grand Market. He is also generating State Points for the county, and providing classes in regards to his State Way skills. He also holds the position of Rector at Somerset University and is actively engaged in offering classes to the Students at the University. Character Resume Davionfuxa is a level 3 State Way Professor of Somerset University. He has worked with members of the Land of Freedom party, but is an independent politician. He has been a registered Civil Servant of both Somerset and Wiltshire. Current Affiliations/Positions Rector of Somerset University Mines Superintendent and County Councilor of Somerset Member of Voice of Somerset Member of Bristol Town Council Affiliated to Land of Freedom Previous Affiliations/Positions Chard Town Councilor Mayor of Bristol County Councilor of Somerset Sergeant and County Councilor of Somerset Player Resume Davionfuxa has a 2 year playtime for this game and has written a few guides here and there. Guides listed below are of recently updated guides. I do not guarantee that should you check them they will be update however. Guides by DavionFuxa 'The Somerset New Players Guide', to soon be located in the Somerset Inn board 'A Guide to being Mayor of Bristol', located in Bristol Town Council Public Chambers board, located in the Somerset Town Councils board 'Sergeant's Guide', located in a thread started by Jellysnail in the Somerset County Library board, located in the Somerset Halls of Governing board 'Mines Superintendent Guide', to soon be located in the Somerset County Library board, located in the Somerset Halls of Governing board All Guides available in the University Library of the Kingdoms Works In Progress by DavionFuxa None at this time Category:People